drodfandomcom-20200214-history
Beethro Budkin
Beethro Budkin is a Smitemaster and the main character in the primary storyline. He stars in King Dugan's Dungeon, Journey to Rooted Hold, The City Beneath, The Second Sky, and every Smitemaster's Selection to date. Biography Early life Beethro Budkin was born in 96 B.D. to two unnamed parents. He was raised in a village of Ephelna surrounded by forests. His father was a tax collector for King Dugan III and was disgusted by the Smitemaster family tradition set down by his own father, Gunthro Budkin. This led to him relentlessly disparaging the smitemaster's trade in order to keep Beethro out of danger and disrepute from nobles and other important figures. However, following an encounter with a Goblin and finding his grandfather's Really Big Sword during his teenage years, Beethro decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and become a dungeon exterminator. His first job of clearing roaches from Romble Inkergot's pantry would set Beethro on a life of smitemitery. He eventually went to Clearing School and later joined the Smitemaster's Guild as a professional smiter. King Dugan's Dungeon In 142 B.D., following a long and so-far successful career of clearing dungeons, King Dugan took notice of Beethro's prowess. Realizing that the prisoners and even guards in his dungeon were under constant assault by monsters, the King conscripted Beethro into clearing it out. The twenty-five level dungeon would be Beethro's most profitable excursion as per his contract, but it would also be by far his largest. During Beethro's delve, he encountered a door on the Tenth Level that could only be opened from the other side. Though he was forced to continue downward for now, he resolved to solve the mystery at a later time. On the Twentieth Level, Beethro battled a brain for the first time. He suspected that with their immense intellect, these brains were responsible for the repeated expansion of the dungeon since Gunthro's trip into the dungeon, back when there were only fifteen levels. However, when Beethro encountered the 'Neather on the Twenty-Fifth and final level, he revised his assumption as it was the 'Neather who was deepening the dungeon. He also suspected that the 'Neather was really the lost son of King Groshone II. After a long conflict between the two, Beethro was eventually forced to kill the 'Neather, putting an end to the threat of monsters. Beethro emerged from the dungeon three weeks after he entered. Interim Using the many thousands of roach corpses hauled up from King Dugan's Dungeon, Beethro was able to open up a restaurant. Christening it the Roasted Roach Grill, he attracted enough customers to keep ends meeting. Despite the occasional foray back underground for more roach meat, Beethro was generally able to escape the smitemaster business and enter a more reputable trade. Soon after opening the restaurant, Beethro was contacted by the Dungeon Architects' Association for a profitable but unexplained job. Once Beethro reached the Swamps of Swillick, the DAA tasked him with sabotaging the defenses of rogue architect Ombus Thenn so that the DAA could take care of him. Some time later on one Onsuary morning, Beethro was asked by a messenger from Mellenfral to clear a local Stalwart training outpost. The outpost had been flooded with water, allowing for an infestation of monsters. After learning how to navigate shallow water, Beethro cleared the outpost and received thanks from the Stalwarts. On 1 Onsuary 148 B.D., Beethro met with the architect Mobley Inufgot to acquire a portable orb. With the orb in tow, Beethro and his nephew Halph entered King Dugan's Dungeon through a side passage eight days later to explore what lay behind the mysterious door on the Tenth Level. Journey to Rooted Hold Soon after entering King Dugan's Dungeon, Beethro and Halph were separated and Beethro had to journey without his nephew. Some time later, following a short excursion between Halph and a goblin, the two met up. Beethro noted Halph's inability to be attacked by monsters with concern, but conceded that it might be useful in coming challenges. Within a few days, Beethro encountered his first Imperial citizen: 84th Negotiator. When asked about the expansion of dungeons, she revealed the existence of the Rooted Empire and its primary goal of collecting all knowledge. She tried to explain further, but Beethro could not make heads or tails of her whimsical speech, and eventually ended the conversation before learning much else of value. He did, however, learn that the Negotiator would send out a Slayer to dispatch him, citing Beethro for trespassing on Imperial territory. The two parted on unfriendly terms, and Beethro was left with more questions than before the conversation. Beethro encountered the Slayer shortly after. Titling himself 39th Slayer, he decided to incorporate this live example of Abovegrounder extermination into his classroom by immediately assaulting Beethro. Beethro ended up an even match for the Slayer's tactics, and even put him on the defensive. Realizing that Beethro would not go down easily, 39th called for his subordinate to teach his class while he pursued Beethro alone. Despite many clashes with the smiter throughout much of the dungeon, 39th Slayer could not complete his mission, though Beethro could not kill him either. On multiple occasions, Beethro stumbled upon the Pit Thing, an enigmatic character whose intentions were unclear. Beethro found the entity ultimately helpful, but remained wary of its obtuse and confounding statements. After many weeks, Beethro finally reached the entrance to the High Path, supposedly the most direct route to the Rooted Empire. 39th Slayer confronted him one last time with a platoon of Poppies, the primary footsoldiers of the Empire, but Beethro ultimately outwitted both the soldiers and the Slayer once and for all. No longer pursued, Beethro stepped out onto the High Path to begin a long journey to supposed truth. Trivia Beethro is the main character of any custom hold by default, but some custom holds change the player role to that of another person. Category:Characters Category:The Budkin Family